


Gingerbread

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Femslash Agenda Winter Bingo [4]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Taste good?”</p><p>“Danny!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gingerbread

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Femslash Agenda](http://femslashagenda.livejournal.com/) Winter Bingo prompt: gingerbread

Laura pulled the baking tray out of the oven, smiling as she looked down at the gingerbread men on the plate. They weren’t perfectly shaped, but they smelled absolutely delicious and Laura couldn’t wait to bite into them. She set the tray down after taking another whiff of the desserts, tempted to eat one but wanted to wait until Danny was done with classes.

Humming, Laura went back to the icing she had been in the process of making when the timer went off. She stirred it a couple of times before reaching a finger in and tasting it. 

“Taste good?”

“Danny!”

Laura set the bowl down and jumped into Danny’s arms, the taller woman easily catching her and giving her a kiss. “You’re back a little early.”

“They let us leave,” Danny said, setting Laura down and wandering over to the counter. “Pixies or something invaded the building so we had to evacuate. Gotta love Silas. So, these ready to eat or-“

“I was thinking we could decorate them first,” Laura said. “I think I got the frosting right. Care to help me?”

“Of course.”


End file.
